


Mio Syd

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El leal Guerrero Syd de Mizar Zeta se encontraba derrumbado y de rodillas frente a su Señora, luchando contra su congoja por el orgullo que siempre le acompañó toda la vida. —De ahora en más —pronunció la representante de Odín— Bud de Alcor ocupará tu lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mio Syd

Esta historia comienza por su final. El leal Guerrero Syd de Mizar Zeta se encontraba derrumbado y de rodillas frente a su Señora, luchando contra su congoja por el orgullo que siempre le acompañó toda la vida. No pensaba rogar, no pensaba dejarse humillar. No pensaba llorar, él siempre tuvo bien en claro cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de sus actos, pero jamás imaginó que pesarían tanto.

  
  Las palabras de la representante de Odín sonaron como balas directas a su cabeza, matando lo poco que quedaba de él como humano. Confinado al Mitgard, debía dejar el palacio de Valhala cuanto antes por orden expresa de Hilda, un destierro que le pesaba tanto a la muchacha como al guerrero. A Hilda por perder de esa forma a uno de sus mejores hombres, y a Syd porque no tenía a dónde ir.  
   
—De ahora en más —pronunció la representante de Odín— Bud de Alcor ocupará tu lugar.

  
Desde la otra esquina el mencionado esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, una sonrisa bien merecida.  
   
  Mizar Zeta no supo si aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran de dolor, de impotencia, de bronca o de ver como realmente la vida, tarde o temprano, devolvía el triple. No quiso guiar la mirada hasta donde estaba su gemelo, no quiso levantarla del ennegrecido suelo, y fugazmente todo, absolutamente todo, como un chispazo volvió a su mente, recordando las razones que le habían llevado, en el presente, a estar frente a su señora, soportando sobre sus hombros el despreciable y deshonroso destierro…  
 

…

   
  Después de la guerra que se desató en Asgard con los Santos de Bronce, la existencia del gemelo de Syd ya no era un secreto, si bien Bud no gozaba aún de las mismas libertades que su hermano, ya no necesitaba esconderse.

  
  Hilda siempre reconoció que Alcor era un muchacho difícil de tratar, fue por eso que luego de meditarlo mucho tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más correcto era mantenerlo vigilado, y nadie mejor para eso que el mismo Mizar Zeta. En pocas palabras Bud debió obedecer las órdenes, muy a su pesar, de su gemelo. Al principio era más un sirviente, los pedidos de Syd no pasaban de pedirle favores simples como prender la hoguera de su cuarto o cambiar las sábanas de su cama.

 

Alcor se sentía profundamente humillado, pero siempre supo cuál era su lugar en toda la historia, no estaba en posición de reclamar nada, en parte estaba acostumbrado y si lo impuesto estaba condicionado por la representante de Odín, Bud debía tragarse su orgullo, además si desobedecía ordenes provocando la ira de su señora y esta optaba por echarlo a patadas no tendría a dónde ir, estaría confinado a morir bajo el crudo frío de Asgard, vagando solo y sin rumbo.

  
Sin embargo en realidad los motivos de Alcor iban más allá de eso, desde ya que jamás se hubiera dejado humillar de aquella forma de no tener una motivación nacida desde lo más recóndito de sus sentimientos. Sencillamente él no podía estar lejos de Syd, no podía decirle que no a un pedido suyo, desde la batalla con los Santos de Athena, un sentimiento oscuro y desconocido, prohibido y aberrante, se instaló en el melancólico corazón de Bud. Tan secreto como en antaño había sido su existencia; pero Mizar Zeta, a pesar de notar que la convivencia con su gemelo no era una típica convivencia entre hermanos, prefirió ignorar ese pequeño e insignificante detalle

¿Pequeño e insignificante?

  
  Syd llegó a su cuarto con sus botas llenas de barro y nieve, las dejó a un costado y entró a su propio cuarto, encontrando en ella a su gemelo sentado de espaldas frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del calor que despedía el fuego.  
   
—Te he preparado un baño con agua tibia —pronunció Bud con parquedad.  
—Gracias —dijo Mizar Zeta echando un vistazo a su cama, de inmediato sus palabras comenzaron a trabarse en su garganta— ¿Has cambiado las sábanas? —balbuceó con inadvertida torpeza.

  Alcor esbozó una sonrisa morbosa y hasta de lástima, se levantó de su silla y a la vez que caminaba hasta dicha cama habló.

  
—No. ¿Quieres que las cambie? —preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa y un tono de voz neutro.  
—Por favor —rogó Syd y un rojo carmesí se instaló en sus mejillas, turbado optó por dejar solo a su gemelo y se refugió en su baño personal.  
   
  Alcor negó con la cabeza, incrédulo al ver hasta qué punto su gemelo podía ignorar la realidad, y hasta maravillado de su tenacidad en negar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y todo por qué? Por orgullo, por las leyes, por lo que es correcto e incorrecto, por lo moral e inmoral.

  
  Bud tomó con una mano todas las sábanas y en un acto instintivo olfateó con presteza, aún as blancas prendas contenían el aroma de su hermano. Aún las sábanas despedían ese olor a sexo y semen tan característico.

  
  Luego de arrojarlas sobre el cesto de ropa sucia y buscar un par limpias, armó de vuelta la cama. Se quedó de pie frente a ella sonriendo con algo de melancolía y dolor, miró hacia la amplia ventana como los copos de nieve caían sin cesar. Llevó las manos a la cintura y mandó al diablo el pedido expreso de su gemelo y, desafiándolo, ingresó al baño particular.  
   
—Bud —balbuceó Syd temblando de pie a cabeza cuando vio a su gemelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta— cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres mientras me estoy bañando.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Los dos somos hombres —pronunció Bud con un tono de voz tan sensual que estremeció al otro—. Además no tiene nada de malo que tu hermano te vea desnudo.  
—¿Qué... qué quieres? —sentado en la tina, la mitad de su cuerpo se vio cubierta de una densa espuma que disimulaba sus partes más íntimas.  
—Enjabonarte la espalda —respondió Alcor acercándose con lentitud hasta la bañera—. No te olvides... —le refrescó en son de burla— que soy tu maldito sirviente, tu maldito lacayo. Tu esclavo, que se complace en servirle a su amo... —se sentó de rodillas en el suelo junto a la tina, quedando a la par de su gemelo.  
—No hace falta. Puedo solo. Gracias —Mizar Zeta tragó saliva y cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo ese temblor en su cuerpo, la cercanía con su hermano siempre terminaba por matar lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.  
—¡¿Puedes enjabonarte la espalda solo?! —se burló Bud con una sonrisa de falso desconcierto— ¡Dime como lo haces! ¡Así aprendo! ¿También sabes cómo mamártela tu mismo? Algunos pueden, dicen.  
   
  Syd arrugó la frente en señal de ofensa, pero sonrió por reflejo cuando su gemelo rompió a reír.  
  Como siempre, sin prestar atención a los flojos pedidos de su hermano, Alcor tomó la esponja cargada de jabón y la escurrió en la misma tina.

  
  Mizar Zeta cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué más daba? Su gemelo nunca lo escuchaba y siempre terminaba haciendo lo que se le daba la gana.

  
  Cuando sintió el agua cálida chorrear por la espalda, Syd se mordió el labio inferior para evitar exhalar un gemido de satisfacción. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mano de su hermano lo hacía en su espalda, acariciando su blanca piel, aparentando que lo lavaba con parsimonia.

  
  Bud notó el estado de su gemelo y se imaginó la poderosa erección que intentaba disimular bajo la espuma de la bañera. Sin poder contenerse llevó los labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y traspasó aquella erógena zona con la punta de su lengua. Ahora sí, el gemido que Mizar Zeta había reprimido en su interior surgió culposo y apagado, pero lo suficientemente audible para el otro.

  
  Alcor guió la mano por el pecho de su hermano, enjabonando así esa parte. Comenzó a descender con lentitud hasta meter la mano por entera dentro de la tina, llego hasta la mata de pelo que recubría el pubis de Syd y este con rapidez le tomó por la muñeca con fuerza.  
   
—Detente —suplicó Mizar Zeta con firmeza. Lejos de obedecer el pedido de su gemelo, Bud logró soltarse del agarre que comenzaba a debilitarse para llegar así al tan ansiado miembro del otro, descubriendo para su placer lo duro que estaba—. Espera... —volvió a pedir Syd sin éxito, una lucha interna, la misma que surgía siempre en esas situaciones, se estaba librando en su interior.

 

 Una lucha que intentaba discernir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, lo moral de lo inmoral. 

 Alcor aferró el pene con violencia, bajando la delicada, fina y tersa piel que recubría el tronco. Lo sacudió con lentitud sin aflojar el tenso agarre consiguiendo que la masturbación se volviera algo insoportablemente placentero. Las pálidas mejillas de Mizar Zeta se tornaron rojas, un calor inundó su cuerpo y ya no pudo contra eso, se dejó vencer.

  
  Bud llevó la otra mano, sin decir nada, a la parte trasera de su hermano, pero debido a que Syd se encontraba sentado se le dificultó acariciarle, fue por eso que depositando un cálido beso en su sien izquierda lo levantó de la tina para cargarlo.

  
  De pie frente a Alcor, Mizar Zeta no tuvo con qué ocultar su poderosa erección, su miembro se irguió como un gran monumento a lo aberrante y prohibido. Ahora sí Bud pudo aferrar con real hambre un glúteo de su gemelo, llevó la boca al cuello de su gemelo y sin restricciones devoró su blanca y perfumada piel, las gotas de agua resbalaban en el ya húmedo cuerpo de Syd, empapando en parte las prendas de su hermano.

  
  Obligando con ese agarre a un abrazo anhelante, Alcor le hizo notar al otro su incipiente dureza en la entrepierna, apoyando con furia el pene sobre su muslo derecho, un dedo buscaba con desesperación aquella cálida entrada que tantas veces lo había recibido con culpa y vergüenza.

  
  Así lo arrastró hasta el cuarto, para arrojarlo sobre la cama y deleitarse con tan magnífica vista de su gemelo desnudo, sonrojado y excitado como nunca. Con prisa Bud se desprendió de sus incómodas y húmedas prendas para arrojarlas sobre el suelo sin prestarles atención. Como un gato que sigue a su presa acorraló a Mizar Zeta contra el respaldo de la cama, pudo ver en sus ojos la misma confusión que siempre lo dominaba en esos cruciales momentos.  
   
—Bud... por favor —suplicó en un último intento, pero de nuevo Bud no lo escuchó, por el contrario, hundió la cabeza entre las piernas para engullir sin restricciones ese miembro que pedía a gritos atención.  
   
  Syd ahogó un sonido gutural nacido en su garganta, se aferró a las sábanas limpias, hundiendo el rostro avergonzado en la almohada mientras Alcor devoraba con ansiedad su pene, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba ese trato.

  
  Bud buscó llevarlo hasta el punto de la locura. Cuando el miembro de su gemelo se endureció notablemente llenando por completo su boca, su pequeña y redondeada cabeza lanzó ese liquido blanco semi transparente que avisaba de una inminente eyaculación. Dejó esas caricias de lado para incorporarse.  
  Creyendo que había terminado la tortura, Mizar Zeta levantó la cabeza con algo de duda, encontrándose con las pupilas lujuriosas del otro, pero enseguida una sonrisa surcó sus labios y cuando quiso darse cuenta de la cercanía, Bud le robó un preciado beso.

  
  Syd cerró los ojos otra vez y se dejó llevar por aquella cálida sensación de sentir una mano acariciándole con dulzura los testículos, sus finos y sedosos vellos. Mizar Zeta comprendió la complicada situación e intentó apartar el otro.

  
  Aquel gesto golpeó fuerte en el corazón de Alcor. Escondió una dolida mirada a un costado y volvió a la carga tomando entre las manos su propio pene, recién ahí Syd le prestó atención al miembro enhiesto de su hermano y un frío le recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndole temblar de pavor. Bud tomó la mano de su gemelo y la guió hasta el miembro para comenzar con una lenta y pronunciada masturbación. Impaciente, Alcor se acomodó a la inversa y de costado, para permitirle al otro que le degustara el pene y a la vez que él seguía deleitándose con el miembro de Mizar Zeta.

  Con algo de duda, Syd se llevó ese pene a la boca, los sentidos se le nublaron al olfatear el penetrante aroma a sexo y a hombre en la piel de su querido gemelo. El gusto salado, que tanto conocía, se hizo presente en sus papilas gustativas y aun tembloroso succionó el miembro de manera obediente.

 

Bud no andaba con vueltas, succionaba tan fuerte que más de una vez le arrancó gemidos de dolor a su hermano, se entretuvo largo rato jugando con los testículos, aprisionándolos con la boca, y cuando se canso de eso, siguió camino hasta la acostumbrada entrada de Mizar Zeta.

  
  Syd se contrajo por reflejo, tratando de evitar lo inevitable: una lengua juguetona e irrespetuosa humedeció su orificio.

 

La cálida y húmeda lengua de Alcor dilató lo suficiente aquella entrada haciendo posible que un dedo se abriera camino y luego otro. Mizar Zeta no pudo concentrarse en su labor, dejó de succionar el pene de su gemelo para evitar morderlo, ya que sin tapujos y de una manera violenta, Bud metía y sacaba reiteradas veces esos dedos, simulando una furiosa penetración. Sin poder contenerse más, Syd abrió las piernas facilitándole la tarea al otro y Alcor comprendió en ese momento que ya había vencido la barrera invisible de Mizar Zeta.

  
  Bud deshizó la posición incorporándose en la cama, abrió las piernas de su gemelo como si fueran tijeras y se acomodó entre ellas dejando que su miembro solo se colocase en la entrada de su ano.

 

Empujando apenas un poco, el pene se zafó de lugar debido a la abundante lubricación de su lengua y de los flujos que comenzaban a surgir de su miembro sin poder evitarlo. Guiándolo con la mano derecha, Alcor volvió a la carga empujando con más seguridad, el rostro de Syd se curvó en una mueca de dolor y placer. Sin saber qué hacer para evitar esa extraña sensación, arqueó la espalda consiguiendo así que el miembro se incrustase de lleno en su intimidad. Un grito surgió de la garganta de Mizar Zeta que fue solapado por un apasionado beso. Un furtivo beso en donde la lengua se hizo presente bailoteando en la dulce boca de Syd quien, con las defensas bajas, recibió sin corresponder del todo.

  
  Con casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Mizar Zeta, Bud se contentó con quedarse quieto en el lugar, para saborear —mientras tanto— esa boca, deleitándose con ese sabor metálico.

 

Besar los labios de su gemelo era algo que lo hacía sentir privilegiado del lugar que ocupaba.

  
  Syd abrió los ojos recién cuando el otro comenzó a meter y sacar con infinita paciencia y dedicación. Los vaivenes de Alcor fueron cada vez más pronunciados y sin poder controlar su cuerpo, Mizar Zeta colaboró con la labor elevando la cintura con cada ida y venida de su hermano. Poco a poco la situación se fue tornando intensa y los brazos de Syd se aferraron con pasión a las caderas de su gemelo para incentivarlo a moverse cada vez más.

  
  Con las piernas algo cansadas, Bud dio un giro rápido tomando la espalda de su amante y dejándolo así, arriba. Mizar Zeta comprendió la situación, no había que ser muy lúcido para comprender, aun con el miembro de su hermano metido lo más adentro posible, comenzó a moverse, motivado por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, de Alcor, con los ojos abiertos observándolo con una mirada extraña, mezcla de amor y pasión. Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta soltando algún que otro gemido prohibido.

  
  Syd controlaba la situación en ese momento, y por eso tomó de los hombros a Bud obligándole a sentarse para que así su propio pene se friccionase contra el abdomen bien formado de Alcor.

 

Por completo desinhibido, Mizar Zeta dejó que la cabeza cayera hacia atrás y como poseído movió las caderas frotando con desesperación su propio pene. No tardó mucho en acabar con ese frenesí, el semen que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser recorriendo los testículos y el tronco del pene, desembocó por la punta y dio a parar sobre el vientre de su gemelo, desplomándose sobre su cuerpo y cayendo así, aferrados en un abrazo sobre el colchón.

 

Aún debajo de Syd, Bud se las arregló para moverse y llegar así al tan ansiado orgasmo, explotando por completo en el interior de su amante, motivado por el penetrante olor a semen de Mizar Zeta y ese líquido caliente y viscoso en su abdomen.

  
  Fueron unos segundos intensos. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, analizando cada uno por su cuenta la caótica situación en la que desde hacía un tiempo estaban viviendo.  
  Syd, aun recostado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, derramó nuevas lágrimas de angustia y asco, que resbalaron sobre el pecho agitado de Alcor.

 

En son de pobre consuelo levantó una mano para acariciar su sedosa cabellera, sin embargo Mizar Zeta no se lo permitió, con un gesto por demás hiriente quitó esa mano y se levantó con prisa para esconderse, como siempre hacia, en el baño, dejando a Bud solo en la cama, boca arriba desnudo y con “fantasmas” en la cabeza.

  
 Syd permaneció un buen rato encerrado en dicho lugar, por lo menos hasta que su gemelo se dispuso a levantarse y caminar en su búsqueda. Lo encontró, como supuso, sentado al borde de la bañera y llorando lágrimas amargas de dolor y culpa.

  
  ¿Cómo? Se preguntó Alcor con aflicción. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a su hermano que el amor más puro jamás puede ser condenado o aberrante? Para Mizar Zeta no era tan sencillo, no era fácil aceptar lo que por dentro lo estaba matando. El amor puede hacer tanto daño como bien. Y cuántas veces lo comprobaron ambos. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

 

Bud, con intención de consolar al otro, se le acercó y posó con calidez una mano sobre la cabeza de este, los dos aun desnudos. Con sumo desprecio, que en realidad era hacia sí mismo y no hacia su hermano, Syd lo rechazó con palabras hirientes.  
   
—¡Vete! ¡Desaparece de mi vida!  
—Syd —se animó a pronunciar Alcor apartando con temor la mano.  
—¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡No ves el daño! —Las lágrimas en Mizar Zeta no menguaron, por el contrario se vieron acompañadas de un patético y lastimoso gemido.  
—No más daño del que tú me haces a mí —contradijo Bud con porte y voz firme, no era la primera vez que “sin querer” tocaban ese tema— Dime por qué, Syd —suplicó arrodillándose a un costado de él— ¿Dime por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti?  
—¡Porque jamás podría amarte a ti! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que cada vez que haces esto mi odio hacia ti crece más y más?! —Gritó Syd hiriendo a su gemelo.  
   
  Para Alcor no era tan difícil, poco pudo considerar a su gemelo justamente un hermano, prácticamente jamás habían convivido. Aquel lazo que se suele formar con el correr de los años, no se pudo formar entre ellos en tan corto tiempo... O bueno, fue Bud quien no quiso formar ese lazo inquebrantable y fraterno, por que hacer eso significaba renunciar a su amor, y antes muerto que renunciar a Mizar Zeta.

  
  Por su lado Syd nunca pudo admitir que sintió, sentía y sentiría siempre algo muy profundo por otro hombre, que no solo era un compañero de armas, sino aun peor, era su hermano. ¿Y fue su culpa haber nacidos bajo la misma estrella? Claro que no, Mizar Zeta siempre esperó que el otro comprendiese tarde o temprano su tormento, pero lejos de eso Bud comenzaba a impacientarse, y esa distancia que siempre instalaba Syd en su extraña relación había abierto una herida en su pecho, difícil de sanar.

  
  Dolido, como jamás Mizar Zeta lo había estado, Alcor se fue del baño para vestirse cuanto antes y marcharse. Ya no le importaba consolar a ese estúpido que nunca había podido dejar de lados las estúpidas leyes, normas y valores sociales, jurándose, en lo más profundo de su ser que Syd tarde temprano pagaría en carne propia todo el daño que le había causado... Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ese deseo se convirtiera en realidad.

  
  Debido a un acontecimiento bastante inmaduro, precipitado e imprudente entre los gemelos, Alberich pudo valerse con su Señora. No dudo en ir con Hilda para contarle con lujes de detalle que había visto cómo Mizar Zeta se dejaba manosear el trasero con morbosidad por su propio hermano.

  
  La representante de Odín mandó a llamar a su guerrero nórdico y Syd repleto de culpa y asco hacia sí mismo confeso entre llantos lo ocurrido; e Hilda no lo dudó un segundo, jamás esperó eso de uno de sus hombres más leales, justo y correcto, jamás esperó un comportamiento así por parte de Mizar Zeta…  
  

…  
   
—Espero, Syd, que comprendas lo delicada que es la situación —Habló la representante de Odín con voz firme—. No puedo permitir un comportamiento así en el Palacio, menos entre hombres y mucho menos entre hermanos. No puedo creer que hayas abusado del poder que Odín te cedió, y usarlo para fines tan bajos.  
   
  Sin más había puesto en ridículo a uno de sus mejores guerreros, frente a sus demás compañeros. Fue menester para dejarles a todos en claro que jamás toleraría un comportamiento semejante; las normas existían por algo. Se levantó de su trono y haciéndole señas a Siegfried, el guerrero de Alpha Dubhe, comprendió las intenciones y caminó hasta su compañero de armas para tomarlo de un brazo y llevárselo casi a la rastra hasta las afueras del Valhala.

  
  Mizar Zeta no mostró resistencia, ¿qué más daba, si lo había perdido todo? El honor y el orgullo que lo había acompañado toda la vida, sin embargo un grito se hizo escuchar en el palacio.  
   
—¡No! —negó Bud con desesperación al notar la situación. Le pareció bien merecida la destitución de su gemelo, pero no su destierro.  
   
  Hilda hizo caso omiso al pedido de Alcor y haciendo nuevas señas que Siegfried reconoció siguió con su camino llevando hasta las afueras del palacio a su ex compañero de armas.

  
  Con presteza Alcor dio alcance a su Señora y un poco apartado de sus compañeros investigó con algo de enojo en sus palabras.  
   
—¿Por qué hace eso, Señorita?  
—Fui clara, Bud —afirmó Hilda con calma.  
—En tal caso ¿no cree que yo también merezco el destierro? ¡Syd no hizo esas cosas solo!  
   
  De manera inmediata Bud silenció, notando lo estúpido que había sido de su parte exclamar aquello, pero no le importaba a esas alturas tener el mismo destino que su gemelo, no le importaba ya ni el puesto de Guerrero, ni permanecer en el Palacio de Valhala. ¿Para qué? Si su hermano ya no estaría allí, todo carecía de sentido y lógica en la vida de Alcor.

 

En un instante de regocijo, su vida y su mundo se hicieron trizas.

  
  La muchacha, lejos de aprovecharse del pequeño paso en falso de su guerrero, esbozó una cálida sonrisa dejando de lado la amargura y el enojo.  
   
—No puedo quedarme sin un guerrero. Alguien debe ocupar su puesto. —Ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido para ella.  
—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó de nuevo con enojo, dejando en claro su desconcierto.  
—Pues... porque de Syd dependía tu comportamiento. Él dejó de lado las leyes y reglas para dejarse llevar por una pasión aberrante. Es cierto... —reconoció la representante de Odín— “Esas cosas” se hacen de a dos. Y tú tienes en gran parte la culpa; pero nunca espere eso de él y me ha decepcionado —Su voz comenzaba a ser dulce y tranquilizadora, lejos de parecer el tono de una persona enojada, pero sus palabras seguían siendo ásperas—. Si tengo que elegir entre uno de los dos, te elijo a ti. Tú, que nunca has estado por completo bajo las leyes de este Palacio y por ende siempre has sido más libre que tu hermano. Anhelo que seas más inteligente que él.  
—Pero, Hilda —volvió a quejarse Bud— No puedes librarlo a su suerte. ¡Morirá de frío en menos de tres horas!  
—No soy tan desalmada, Bud —se defendió Hilda ya de espalda y lanzando una pequeña risa amena—. Por supuesto que no lo abandonaré de esa forma. No te preocupes tanto por él, no le faltará techo y comida. Tú, de ahora en más, tendrás otras obligaciones por delante, y una de ellas, la principal, es asistir a absolutamente todas las reuniones que solicito. Así mantengo al tanto a mis guerreros de sus labores...  
   
 …  
 

  Bud durante esos días no pudo permanecer tranquilo y sereno. La angustia y la culpa lo dominaban, supo en lo más recóndito de su ser que su gemelo había confesado lo prohibido a su Señora solo para así, sacarse ese gran peso de encima, porque lo estaba matando. ¡Qué idiota! Se había ganado el destierro en buena ley.

 

  No pasó más de una semana para que sus pedidos fueran escuchados por los Dioses nórdicos, y recibió algo de información, casi sin buscarla, y de quien menos lo esperó. Phenril le confesó en un descuido a Alcor haberle llevado a Syd la ración de comida de la semana, fue por un breve segundo en donde Bud se quedó helado, mirándolo fijamente, sin poder reaccionar, que lo tomó con violencia de los hombros para luego sacudirlo con el fin de sonsacarle más información.

 

Confundido, el Lobo abrió grande los ojos reconociendo su grave error. No tuvo que haber abierto la boca frente a Bud, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Terminó dándole la ubicación exacta de la pequeña y humilde cabaña en donde Mizar Zeta pasaría toda su vida, confinado al olvido.

 

  Prometiéndole que no le contaría nada a nadie sobre cómo había conseguido dicha información, Alcor besó con alegría la frente de su compañero y se dispuso a prepararse para partir cuanto antes, debió abrigarse correctamente para afrontar el crudo frío que asolaba aquellas regiones.

 

  Llegó luego de la medianoche, esperó una hora prudencial para que los ojos curiosos no delatasen su huida. Una cabaña medianamente chica se pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos, a pesar de que casi todo era pura oscuridad en aquella zona; la luz que emanaban las ventanas del hogar le permitía a Bud guiarse con sus propios sentidos dejando de lado el Cosmos.

  
  Alcor se asombró al notar que pese a la hora aún había movimiento en esa pobre cabaña, su hermano siempre se acostaba lo más temprano posible. Con presteza Bud apuró el paso y llegó atravesando la espesa nieve hasta la puerta de madera que golpeó con impaciencia.

  
  El dueño de la vivienda se extrañó de recibir tan tarde visitas. Su antiguo compañero de armas le había dejado la comida esa misma tarde y hasta al otro día ningún escudero se acercaría. Syd se puso de pie dejando su libro a un costado y caminó con duda y recelo hasta dicha puerta.  
   
—¿Quién es? —preguntó con impaciencia Mizar Zeta, pero no recibió respuesta, por el contrario otro golpe se hizo escuchar que resonó aun más violento que el otro.  
   
  Sin dudarlo, Syd giró el picaporte indignado con el invasor por semejante osadía, dispuesto a increparle su indigno comportamiento: molestando a esas horas de las noches; pero lejos de hacer realmente eso, Mizar Zeta se quedó de piedra al ver de pie, bajo el marco de su puerta, a su gemelo. Su cara de desconcierto varió a una de enojo, y luego de profundo pesar.  
   
—¡Vete! ¡Ya lo has conseguido! ¡Ya ocupas el maldito puesto que tanto añoraste!

 

En apariencia Syd no pensaba dejar de lado su trato despectivo hacia aquel que solo buscaba amarlo sin restricciones.  
   
  Acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su hermano, Alcor lo ignoró y dio un paso al frente para entrar en la calurosa habitación. Solo había una mesa, una enorme cama, dos sillas y una chimenea encendida. Al ver que si no decía por qué estaba allí cuanto antes, recibiría un buen golpe por parte de Mizar Zeta, con voz firme y mirada penetrante Bud habló.  
   
—Por eso mismo. Ahora los papeles están invertidos, hermano —Una sonrisa de triunfo curvó sus labios—Ahora eres mío, Syd.

  El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás turbado. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su gemelo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Que de ahora en más. Tú deberás obedecer a todos mis caprichos —explicó Alcor acortando la distancia para acorralarlo contra la pared.  
—Eso es... ilógico. Yo ya no pertenezco a la Orden de Asgard —Mizar Zeta lanzó una risa sarcástica de incredulidad.  
—Eso no importa —dijo Bud con una sonrisa inusitadamente cálida en los labios—. Es cierto, ahora perteneces al Mitgard, sin embargo no dejas de ser un guerrero nórdico. Y por lo tanto serás mi sombra y obedecerás mis pedidos. ¿No te parece justo? —preguntó a lo último con algo de cinismo.  
—¿Y cuál... cuál es tu pedido? —balbuceó con torpeza Syd.  
—Te ordeno que me ames —sentencio Alcor tomando los brazos de su gemelo.  
—Pero Bud... —se extrañó Mizar Zeta. Iba a reír, muerto de incredulidad, pero al ver lo ojos vidriosos de su hermano se arrepintió y con una voz cálida y amena agregó—: No puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame...  
   
  Bud hundió el rostro en el pecho del otro, evitando dejar al descubierto las lágrimas de amargura que le habían nacido desde lo más profundo del alma.

 

Comprendió los sinceros sentimientos de su hermano y por eso Syd acaricio su cabellera, consolándolo en parte, buscando sin éxito la barbilla de Alcor, dando por fin con ella. Se la levantó y le besó en los labios.

  
  Bud no quiso cerrar los ojos, no quiso perderse ningún detalle. Era la primera vez que Mizar Zeta tomaba la iniciativa dejando por sentado que ya no tenían reglas ni códigos absurdos por seguir.

  
  Esa noche, noche que Alcor paso haciéndole el amor a la persona que justamente amaba, Bud comprendió que ya no había nada que los privase de ese sentimiento prohibido, para Syd ya no había reglas que seguir, ya no pertenecía a la orden de Odín, era un humano más en un enorme y desalmado mundo, y viviría como tal, en compañía de quien amaba, fuera hombre, fuera su hermano, pero de ahora en más sería feliz y haría feliz a aquel que siempre buscó —aunque quiso negarlo— lo mejor para él... ¡Y qué dichoso y completo se sintió Bud esa noche! Por fin Mizar Zeta era suyo, por fin había podido quebrar esas cadenas que lo ataban. De saber aquello hubiese provocado el destierro de su gemelo mucho antes.

  
  Lo cierto es que Syd se había cansado de ignorar sus propios deseos, se había cansado de no querer escuchar los pedidos de su corazón, que le decía a los gritos que muy a su pesar amaba a su hermano. Y esa pena, que antes valía más que todas las alegrías juntas y pesaba más que la misma muerte, desapareció.

 

Fue por eso que no lo dudó y le confesó a su Señora que amaba con locura a quien nunca debió amar. ¿Pero quién dice lo que es correcto o incorrecto en este mundo? ¿Quién es cuerdo y quién es loco?

 

El amor es un sentimiento irracional que hace carecer de importancia todos los pensamientos coherentes que uno puede llegar a tener, Bud y Syd no fueron la excepción y sufrieron en carne propia ese sentimiento. Convirtiéndose en sus víctimas, haciendo de ellos lo que se le venía en gana, pero al final ese sentimiento tan extraño, tan temido, tan magnífico llamado “amor” terminó por darles lo mejor de él: Entre tanta desdicha, la felicidad tan anhelada.

  
El amor no discrimina, no se fija en él género, ni en la edad, ni en las clases sociales, ni en la sangre. ¿Será por eso que hace tanto daño como bien?  
   
   
 **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
